Cross My Heart
by Demonocracy
Summary: Su nombre era fuego ardiendo sobre su piel [Soulmates AU]
1. Hak

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Cross My Heart**

…

¿Cuándo se supone que debe aparecer? Esa marca, pequeña y molesta, que cambia tu vida para siempre.

Algunas personas llegan hasta la adultez sin ella, a otras les aparece en el momento en que conocen a _esa_ persona indicada.

A Hak… sinceramente, Hak creía que la había tenido desde _siempre_.

Desde antes de conocerla, incluso mucho antes de tener un arma entre sus manos. Antes de saber siquiera la fuerza devastadora que podían tener unos ojos amatistas.

Siempre había estado ahí, ardiente sobre su piel, cruzando su corazón.

 _Yona._

Su nombre.

Era ella, esa chiquilla mimada y mandona, la orgullosa princesa de Kouka, tan pequeña y molesta como aquella marca.

Era su alma gemela, si esa mancha sobre su piel no se equivocaba.

Y tenía que equivocarse, Hak pensaba.

Ella era realeza, él un sirviente. Él era un guerrero, ella era tan frágil como una hoja. Ella era luz y él oscuridad.

Él tenía su nombre grabado en el alma y ella… ella no tenía ninguno.

Ella había esperado años enteros a que la marca apareciera, segura de que el nombre que mostraría sería el de Soo-Won, su amado primo y amigo de la infancia.

Cuando pasaron los años y ningún nombre apareció, no le importó. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al destino mismo con tal de estar con Soo-Won.

Y a Hak no le molestaba. Había muchas cosas que se obligaba a sí mismo a detestar de la princesa, pero su sed de pelea no era una de ellas.

Entonces, ignorando a su corazón, él se hizo a un lado _–aunque nunca estuvo en el camino realmente–_ y enfocó su vida a nada más que cuidar a esa pelirroja insoportable.

Consciente de que lo único que podía esperar era compartir su felicidad con ella.

Y al diablo con el destino.

…

* * *

 **N/A: Soulmates AU**. ¿Necesito decir más?


	2. Yona

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **Cross My Heart**

…

La orgullosa princesa de Kouka toma un baño en un pequeño riachuelo en medio de la nada. Lejos del castillo Hiryuu, lejos de la vida que conoce.

Lejos del cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

Escondida como un bandido, fugitiva, a sabiendas de que si es atrapada morirá.

Ella tiembla, empapada de la cabeza a los pies, y aunque el agua del riachuelo sea lo suficientemente fría como para entumecer la piel de cualquiera, esa no es la causa del espasmo de la pelirroja.

Es otra la única cosa capaz de sacar a Yona de su letargo, una envuelta en sangre y espadas y de ilusiones rotas.

 _Es él._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la princesa realiza un recorrido por su cuerpo que le resulta tan natural como respirar.

Comienza por sus piernas, no encontrando nada más que su nívea piel. Continúa por su vientre, sus brazos, sus manos…

Ella es un lienzo en blanco, sin manchas, sin impurezas, sin un nombre.

Sin _su_ nombre.

En el pasado, esa búsqueda la había obsesionado. Se había hecho adicta a la idea de que algún día _su_ nombre llegase a aparecer en su piel.

Habrían sido almas gemelas entonces, destinados a estar juntos, perfectos el uno para el otro.

¿Es una bendición? ¿Un castigo? ¿Habría Soo-Won actuado diferente si tuviera su nombre grabado en la piel?

Las lágrimas ya no acuden a sus ojos, aunque cada pensamiento duela más que el anterior.

Aunque Soo-Won no estuviera destinado a ella. Aunque le arrebatara la vida a su padre. Aunque su traición la dejara desamparada en el mundo. Aunque él mismo hubiera ordenado matarla…

Aunque Yona hubiera estado luchando por un imposible.

En algún lugar recóndito del reino, la orgullosa princesa siente frío, hambre y dolor por primera vez en su vida. Siendo dueña nada más de lo que trae puesto y confiando únicamente en el hombre que aguarda por ella detrás de los árboles. Sin un padre, sin un _nombre_ y con el corazón roto.

Quizá las cosas pasaban por algo.

…

* * *

 **N/A:** _¡Porque ustedes lo pidieron!_ Continuará cuando descubra dónde poner la marca de Yona n.n


	3. Yoon

_**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mizuho Kusanagi.**_

* * *

 **~Cross My Heart**

 **…**

El chico de cabellos negros está más cerca de morir que de vivir.

Es por eso que a Yoon le sorprende en sobremanera la forma en que su cuerpo, aún inconsciente, lucha para no separarse de aquella pelirroja con tanto ímpetu.

— ¡Que molestia! —masculla Yoon, deshaciendo los amarres de su ropa ensangrentada y descubriendo las heridas del chico.

Sangre aquí, sangre allá, demasiada para ser toda suya. Un moretón enorme en las costillas, cortes de espada en algunas partes y, justo en su pectoral, un nombre.

 _Yona._

Los ojos de Yoon se abren con sorpresa. Nunca antes había podido ver una de _esas_ marcas, tomando en cuenta que la suya aun no surgía, e incluso había llegado a dudar de su existencia.

¿Se podía esperar menos de un chico que sólo había conocido el resentimiento y la miseria?

El chico inconsciente suelta un quejido de dolor, y Yoon entra en acción, deseando poder poner todo lo que aprendió en su libro a la práctica.

Vaya que esos _–posiblemente–_ enamorados le habían traído muchas sorpresas.

…

¿Podría ser que ellos fuesen una pareja de bandidos? ¿Rechazados por la sociedad? Aunque Yoon debía admitir que sus ropas eran demasiado caras, como para que ese fuera el caso. Además, juzgando las múltiples heridas, ¿Eran bandidos lo suficientemente peligrosos para ser atacados por algo parecido a un pequeño ejército?

…

¿Y qué tal el veneno? Alguien había usado flechas envenenadas para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Quizá alguien resentido? Pero sólo con él, ya que la pelirroja apenas y tenía heridas. ¿Un enamorado de la chica?

Su prometido, quizás, que perseguía a los amantes quienes simplemente deseaban disfrutar de su amor.

Por supuesto, ¿Qué hombre con honor permitiría algo así?

…

¿Y si ella ya estaba casada? Pero había sido seducida por ese guerrero oscuro, que le había prometido las estrellas y la luna. Y vaya que había peleado por cumplirlo.

Pero, ¿Qué los podía haber obligado a saltar de ese acantilado? ¿No habían tenido otra salida? ¿O habían dejado de buscar?

¿Y si ellos no querían ser _salvados_?

…

Yoon suspira con cansancio. Vaya que cuidar a unos moribundos había sido más extenuante de lo que había pensado.

El guapo chico deja caer unas cuantas gotas de jugo de naranja sobre los labios partidos de la chica y se abstiene de seguir inventándole historias a la pareja.

Después de todo, si ambos despiertan, ya habrá tiempo de que averiguar lo que les sucedió en realidad, ¿no es así?

Y si no sucede… Yoon es lo suficientemente astuto como para entretenerse a sí mismo.

Y entonces, _ella_ despierta.

…

La chica pelirroja se encuentra al borde del llanto, observando a su inconsciente amigo con pesar en la mirada.

Ella cierra los ojos y junta sus manos, probablemente pidiéndole a todos los dioses por el bienestar del chico.

—Ese chico fue muy lejos por ti —comienza Yoon como si nada, para después soltar la bomba que lo mantuvo en vilo por varios días:—. ¿Qué? ¿Son amantes?

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza y suelta un contundente:— No. Definitivamente no.

Demasiado fría. Demasiado rápido. Yoon mira hacia otro lado, decepcionado de que todas sus teorías fueran erróneas.

Porque si había habido algo de lo que había estado completamente seguro era de que nadie saltaría de un acantilado por nadie que no fuera importante para esa persona. Yona o no Yona. Alma gemela o _no._

—Eh… Qué pena —es todo lo que Yoon atina a decir.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Beneficio de lastimarse las costillas: vendas en el pecho que ocultan su secreto.


End file.
